Echo Vondergeist
Echo Vondergeist is a fanon younger brother of Spectra Vondergeist. He is a rather intelligent person, but gets bored easily and thus often gets into trouble. Personality Echo is a very smart boy, and could place in the top of his class if he just applied himself. However, he gets easily bored and resorts to what he believes to be "comedy gold" to amuse himself. He's often found pranking his peers, whether by practical or verbal means, or just out right spying on them, much to their chagrin. Unlike his sister, he enjoys it when people know he's the one that's acting out, even when it gets him in trouble. Due to his behavior, he doesn't have many close friends, but that just adds to his self idealism that he's "too awesome for them to handle". Physical Appearance Echo has pale white skin, and bright blue hair. His eyes are discolored in shades of icy blue and purple, and his physical form itself is often fading in and out of appearance. He's usually found wearing something black and/or red with chains that rattle when he moves. Echo is also considerably short for his age, and in comparison to his peers, but it's rarely noticed since he's always floating. Classical Monster Echo is the son of ghosts. Due to his chain accessories it's suggested he may be related to Jacob Marley's ghost from the Charles Dickens story A Christmas Carol. While Jacob Marley is the most prominent fictional ghost where the chains are a distinct motif, chains have often been associated with ghosts in legends even before Dickens. His poltergeist-like behavior does suggest other ghost-like enties though, however it's been stated that that is his own life style choice and not the norm of his family. Reltationships Family Echo's relationship with his parents is unknown, but judging by the amount he acts out at school either they are completely unattentive, or they are extremely over baring. He annoys his sister Spectra to no end, like most younger brothers are known to, so the two don't really get along so well when they are forced to associate. She has even gone so far as to forcibly drag him out of places, just to reduce the amount of annoyance he could pick up from others. Pet Echo has a blueish-white ghost rat named [[Molestus] as a pet. He was named by Spectra, and Echo has been too lazy to look up what the name means in Latin. Friends Because he's annoying, not many of his peers like Echo. Joey Heim is his best friend right now, but only because on Joey's first day Echo was the first person he met and he didn't know any better. Echo idolizes Pranky Geist and Vexes the Poltergeist though, because of their "pranktastic ways", much to Spectra's distaste. Romance Echo hasn't shown any serious interest in anyone romantically speaking. Any "flirting" he does seems to bejust to annoy whoever he's "flirting" with. Clothing Basic Echo wears a blank tanktop over a mesh T-shirt. He has black and red d-ring pants, held up with a silver belt complete with a silver chain. He has red shoes, and wears a black arm warmer on his right arm, as well as a silver bracelet and collar. Night of the Living Dorks Unavailable. Frost Bitten He has a more contemporary "Dickens" feel to his clothing. He has a dark red coat/blazer jacket over a gray T-shirt with a black tie. He has pinstripped pants, and knee-high black combat boots. He also has a red scarf around his neck. Trivia *Echo attends Monster Middle School, not Monster High *Echo was originally going to be female *His "human name" is Hal von Geist *His "gender bender name" is Epica Vondergeist *According to Spectra's timeline, she should have been alive during the Victorian Era, when familes had many children. However, the artist has yet to decide if Echo has any other siblings. Category:Original Characters Category:Monster Middle Schoolers Category:KPenDragon's Characters Category:Ghost Category:Males